


Forgive Me

by Johnprincelennon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Art show, F/M, Fights, Forgive Me, Frustrated John, Makeup, Making Out, Twins, sister trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnprincelennon/pseuds/Johnprincelennon
Summary: John wants to make out but they are to busy.





	

John and Julia were going on a trip to London for Julia's art exhibit. He was already ready to go but he was waiting for her. 

"Babe are you ready yet?" He was sitting on the couch.

She came down the stairs, putting her wallet in her purse. He smiled at her and walked to her.  
"Can I have a kiss?"

"John if I give you one you'll want more." She looked up at him.

"Please? I promise I won't want more." He begged, looking in her eyes.

She sighed and kissed him softly, only giving him a peck. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

"John." She pulled away. "We gotta go." 

"I'm sorry." He grabbed an apple from the kitchen. "Can I at least have another one?" 

"Later." 

"You never kiss me anymore! I'm fucking tired of it!" He was irritated, crossing his arms.

She jumped back a little bit. 

"When we were boyfriend and girlfriend you would never kiss my lips! You would always kiss my cheek. Can we just make out please! We haven't since we were teenagers." 

"John it's not that I want to, we don't have time right now. We're going to be late. I promise we can afterwards alright?" She kisses his lips softly. 

"Alright." He sighed and bit into his apple, walking to the car. He got in and buckled up.

She followed him and got in, leaning in to kiss him again. He moaned softly, Julia moved her fingers in his hair. "Babe..I don't want you to be late.."  
She pulled away and kissed pecked his lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

After they had arrived at the art exhibit, they ate and waited until it was time to start. Julia's twin sister Joanna arrived as a surprise and it made Julia jump for joy. They hugged for what seemed like ever. 

"Hey John." Joanna smiled at him.

"Hey." He smiled back at her, still sitting on the bench. 

They sat back down and began to talk for a while, John was sometimes shy around girls. It really depended on his mood. He looked at his phone for a while. Then Julia's art manager came by and completely took Julia away, and who knows when she'll be back. Joanna sat down beside him. 

"Does she usually get taken away like that?" Joanna asked.

"All the time." John sighed. 

"That must suck." 

"It really does.." He looked at her. "Me and Julia were fighting this morning because she wouldn't kiss me."

"You two used to kiss all the time. I thought it would never stop." Joanna chuckled.

"Well..sadly it has. We would always make out in high school, I don't know why it had to ever stop." 

Joanna smiled at him and looked at him. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll happen sooner or later."

Julia was back and they didn't realize it. 

"Surely." He was leaning in towards her. 

Julia grabbed her coffee and poured it on his head. John got up and yelled out in pain. Joanna's looked at her sister. "Julia why did you do that?" 

"He was about to kiss you!"

"No he wasn't!" 

Julia walked off and left, leaving John there. After John got cleaned up, Joanna drove him home. John thanked her and walked inside the house. Julia was on the couch, reading a book. He walked to the couch and sat next to her, looking at her. "Jules.." 

Julia got up and walked up the stairs to the bedroom, shutting the door. He groaned and got up, going to the kitchen. He looked through his hidden cabinet of alcohol. Julia had came back down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Looking for your hidden beer? I found where you were hiding it."

He jumped when she started talking to him, standing up. "I try to talk to you but you ignored me!" 

"You were about to kiss my sister!"

"No I wasn't!" He yelled. 

"Don't yell at me John!" 

He looked down. "I'm sorry for yelling.." he sighed. "I didn't kiss her..I was going to hug her because we both haven't seen her in a long time. I'm mean to her and I don't mean to be..I was trying to be nice." 

She walked towards him and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay." He sighed. 

"Remember what I promised you?" She asked him.

He shook his head. She kissed him softly and closed her eyes. He kissed her back and put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. He brushed his lips against hers, lifting her chin to kiss her again.

"Mum..dad.." Tyde said as he arrived home from school. 

He bit Julia's lip and then licked her lower lip. He backed them up against the counter, they were running their hands all over each other's body. 

Tyde got very uncomfortable and left the room. 

They made out for what seemed like ever, their lips were hurting and eventually had to stop. They breathed hard against each other. They both forgave each other and went on with the night.


End file.
